


Damage Done

by killerweasel



Series: And So It Goes [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Demons show up by Crowley's flat to attack an angel. Problem is, they have the wrong one.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: And So It Goes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583512
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Damage Done

Title: Damage Done  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Gabriel, Aziraphale  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 1460  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Demons show up by Crowley's flat to attack an angel. Problem is, they have the wrong one.

Crowley was almost to his door when he felt an angelic presence surrounded by several demonic ones. He dropped what he was holding and sprinted around to the alley behind his building. He’d expected to find Aziraphale, but instead saw Gabriel fighting with five demons. Crowley recognized the demons. They tended to follow orders given by Hastur. He hung back in case the Archangel began to smite everything in sight.

Gabriel was winning until one of the demons produced a dagger from thin air. The blade sliced into the flesh of Gabriel’s arm, making him snarl in pain. Two of the demons were obliterated on the spot, leaving behind a pile of dust. One disappeared in a flash of fire and brimstone. The remaining two circled Gabriel. The Archangel staggered sideways, clutching at the wound in his arm. Black ichor ran from the injury, mixing with human crimson and angelic gold.

“Oh, fuck.” Crowley twisted his fingers, miracling a tire iron in his hand. He caught the first demon in the side of the head, hitting it hard enough to shatter skull. The second was too busy trying to slash Gabriel with the dagger to notice Crowley approach. Crowley slammed the crowbar into its face with as much force as it could muster. The demon crumbled to the ground.

Gabriel stared at Crowley. “You? Is this your fault?”

“I had nothing to do with it.” Crowley rolled the dead demon over, looking for the dagger. He saw it for a moment before it vanished in a puff of sulfur. He looked over at Gabriel. “He had an unholy blade, Gabriel. I need you to hold your arm out right now or you’re screwed.”

“It feels like I’m burning.” Gabriel twisted his arm, trying to get a better look at it. Black lines were radiating from the wound down to his fingers and up towards his elbow. He was gritting his teeth against the pain and it took Crowley nudging him with his foot to get his attention. “What are you going to do?”

“If I don’t stop the infection, what you’re feeling right now will seem like nothing.” A flame of Hellfire appeared on Crowley’s fingertip. “And if you discorporate, it will just show up in the next body you’re given. So please, hold your arm out before it’s too late.”

Gabriel held his arm out as straight as he could. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then nodded. There was a burning sensation followed by the stench of burnt flesh. Gabriel bit back a scream as the agony intensified. Then he collapsed back against the wall, breathing harshly. He opened his eyes just long enough to see his arm from just below the elbow turn to ash on the cement. Then he passed out.

\---

Gabriel’s eyes fluttered open. He was in an unfamiliar bed. At first he had no idea where he was. Then he remembered being attacked by demons. When he lifted the blanket with his left hand, he saw his right arm ended at just below the elbow. It was wrapped in bandages, but it didn’t hurt.

“Oh good, you’re awake. You’ve been sleeping all day and I was starting to get concerned.” Crowley sat up in the chair he’d been sprawled in, stretching in ways which weren’t humanly possible. “And I’ve heard from Aziraphale that you don’t usually ‘sully your corporation’, but I really think you should eat and drink because you severely damaged that body. Look at it this way, they’re going to give you a new one once you get back to Heaven, so you might as use this one properly for a change.”

“I should go now.” Gabriel tried and failed to sit up. He felt ridiculously weak. After snapping his fingers did nothing, he gave Crowley a look.

Crowley sighed. “The other side effect of an unholy blade is you can’t use your powers for at least two days. I know the part where they cut you is gone, but some of it did get into your bloodstream and you’re going to need to recover. So, you’re stuck with me. Aziraphale contacted Heaven for you, let them know what was going on. He said he’d be by later today.”

“Oh.” Gabriel bit his lip. “Could you help me sit up?”

“Sure.” After getting the Archangel comfortable, Crowley stood up. “Food-wise, is there anything you’d be willing to try? I’m a pretty good cook.”

“I honestly have no idea. What would you suggest?”

“How about soup and a sandwich? I don’t eat very often, but I’ll join you so you won’t feel quite as uncomfortable.”

Gabriel was quiet for a moment. “I don’t understand why you’re helping me at all. I’m an angel and I tried to have your boyfriend murdered. You could have let me suffer.”

With a shrug, Crowley took off his sunglasses. “They weren’t here for you. Those idiots were Hastur’s minions. He’s still pissed I killed Ligur with Holy Water even though the Antichrist brought him back. That and my trial didn’t end in his favor. They were here for Aziraphale because Hastur knows where I live and assumed my angel would be living with me. What he doesn’t know is we have a place together elsewhere for reasons just like this. Those jackasses saw an angel, assumed you were Aziraphale, and went in for the pain. Killing is easy. Trying to keep someone alive, but in agony, that takes a bit of skill.” He let all of that sink in. “Besides, I did get to burn your arm off with Hellfire, so I figure that was suffering enough.”

“I think I understand why Aziraphale likes you.”

\---

When Aziraphale arrived, he found Crowley sitting on the bed next to Gabriel. They were watching an animated show on the television while eating popcorn and Crowley was answering all of the Archangel’s questions.

“That doesn’t make any sense. Why didn’t he just fall when he stepped off the cliff?”

“It’s a cartoon. Logic goes right out the window.” Crowley shoved more popcorn in his mouth before continuing. “Until a cartoon character actually looks down, gravity doesn’t apply.”

“Gabriel, are you _eating_?” Aziraphale’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “If I knew this was what it would have taken to get you to try something, I would have chopped off your arm ages ago.” The look on Gabriel’s face made the angel burst into laughter. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself. How are you feeling?”

“Stronger than this morning. Crowley helped me walk around the room a little after lunch. And I was able to manifest my wings for a bit.” Gabriel tossed a couple pieces of popcorn in his mouth. “If you two have plans, I’ll be fine here by myself. He showed me how to work the remote and humans have so many different shows to watch. Did you know they have an entire channel just for shopping?”

“I warded the place against demons other than myself earlier, so he should be safe.” Crowley doubted Hastur would try again, especially after his goons attacked the wrong angel, but better safe than sorry. “We were going to go out to eat. We can pick you up something if you want?”

“You two have far more experience with human food than I do. I wouldn’t even know what to ask for.”

Aziraphale gave Gabriel’s leg a pat. “We’ll surprise you.”

\---

Gabriel was snoring loudly when they got back. There was a line of drool coming from his mouth to the pillow. Crowley had to clap a hand over Aziraphale’s mouth to keep the angel from laughing. They carefully snuck out of the room to keep from waking him up.

“How long is he going to be here, my dear boy?”

“Depends on when he gets his magic back.” Crowley was sprawled on the couch with his head in Aziraphale’s lap. “I was worried I didn’t take his arm in time. I’ve seen what those knives can do, seen Hastur use them on captured angels. It takes months for them to die and by the end they’re completely insane from the agony. He was going to do that to you, angel. What if he tries again?”

“I may have placed a call to Beelzebub after I got off the phone with Michael.” Aziraphale looked serious. “Hastur is going to be punished for attacking Gabriel. Beelzebub didn’t go into details, but they were so angry they couldn’t stop buzzing.”

Crowley winced. “Well, I guess that’s settled then.”

The television in the guest room turned on and Gabriel began to laugh at whatever he was watching. Crowley nudged Aziraphale. “Want to go see what’s so amusing?”

“Lead the way, my dear.”


End file.
